Crash Bandicoot: All 4 Naughty Dog Game Remakes
Gameplay *Crash Bandicoot Remastered is high-definition collection and all 4 games(including CTR: Crash Team Racing). Crash Bandicoot and his friends and enemies is Disney 3D Animated Model screenshot in Game Menu and Trophy support, only on PlayStation 4. Crash Bandicoot's 21st Anniversary produced by Disney Interactive Studios. New Gameplay Modes Remastered *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *Crash Twinsanity *Crash Tag Team Racing *Crash of the Titans *Crash: Mind Over Mutant *CTR: Crash Team Racing *Crash Bash *Crash Nitro Kart Crash Bandicoot (2016) *Stormy Ascent: New Remastered level. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Voiced by Clancy Brown replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson. *Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Brendan O'Brien. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (2017) *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Appearing in All Boss Levels: Turtle Woods, Snow Go, The Eel Deal, Plant Food and Bee-having, All Before 102% and During 0%. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson Appears in Crash's Nightmare. *Coco Bandicoot: Voiced by Hynden Walch replaced Vicki Winters. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (2018) *Hot Coco: Go to Secret Warp Room 6, there is level 31. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. *Pura: Voiced by Diane Holmby in style of Sophitia Alexandra. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy replaced William Hootkins. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Johnathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. *Fake Crash: Appearing in All Boss Levels: Toad Village, Makin' Waves, Hang Em High, Hog Ride, Dino Might, Sphynxinator, Future Frenzy and Gone Tomorrow, All Before 103% and During 0%. *Sphynxinator and Deep Trouble: Switch Warp Zones. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2019) *Pura: Voiced by Diane Holmby in style of Sophitia Alexandra. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy replaced William Hootkins. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Johnathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Corey Burton. *Tiny and Dingodile: Appearing with Crunch in Rumble in the Roks. *N. Tropy and N. Gin: Appearing with Crunch in Drain Damage. *Komodo Brothers: Appearing with Crunch in Crashes to Ashes. *Ripper Roo and Pinstripe: Appearing with Crunch in Atmospheric Presssure. *Komodo Brothers, Pinstripe and Ripper Roo: Appearing at the Villains Meeting in the Intro. Crash Twinsanity (2020) *Crash Bandicoot: Voiced by Jess Harnell *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson Appears at Crash's House and playable of the game with Crash, Cortex and Nina. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy replaced Dwight Schultz. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Johnathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. *Fake Crash: Replacement of Polar *Komodo Joe: Replacement of Tiny Tiger Crash Tag Team Racing (2021) *Fake Crash: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Shadow the Hedgehog Racing in Deep Sea Driving, Evilocity, Tire and Ice, Pyramid Pass and Crater of Uranus instead of Crash and has the Same weapon and Cars as Crash. *Komodo Joe: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Kaa racing in Deep Sea Driving and Evilocity instead of Von Clutch and has the Same weapon and Cars as Von Clutch. *Tiny Tiger: Voiced By John DiMaggio Racing in Deep Sea Driving instead of Crunch and has the Same weapon and Cars as Crunch. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy racing in Evilocity instead of Crunch and has the Same weapon and Cars as Crunch. *Papu Papu: Voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Johnny Bravo racing in Tire and Ice instead of N. Gin and has the Same weapon and Cars as N. Gin. racing in All 3 Track of Astro Land instead of Von Clutch due to Von Clutch Passing Away because of Willie Wumpa Cheeks Stealing the Black Power gem and Papu Papu has the Same weapon and Cars as Von Clutch. *Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) racing in Pyramid Pass instead of N. Gin and has the Same weapon and Cars as N. Gin. *Pinstripe Potoroo: Voiced by Brendan O'Brien racing in Craters of Uranus instead of Crunch and has the Same weapon and Cars as Crunch. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. *Pura: Voiced by Corey Burton. *Rilla Roo: Voiced by John DiMaggio. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson racing in Tiki Turbo, Once Upon A Tire, Tire and Ice, 2 Track of Astro Land(including Uranus' Mine and Craters of Uranus) instead of Coco and has the Same weapon and Cars as Coco. *Fifteen playable characters(including Fake Crash, Komodo Joe, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe Potoroo and Tawna Bandicoot) in Remastered version. Crash of the Titans (2022) *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson - Playable team of the game. *Carbon Crash: Playable team of the game. *Uka Uka: Voice By George Hearn in Style of Red replaced John DiMaggio. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy replaced Nolan North Appears in the Slide Section of The Emerald Pity. *Crunch Bandicoot: Being Kidnapped along with Coco. Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2023) *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson - Playable team of the game *Carbon Crash: Playable team of the game - replacement in Coco Bandicoot. *Tiny: Voiced By Chris Williams Appears at the Spike Battle in the Wasteland. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in Style of Tree Spy Appears at the Spike Battle in the Wasteland. *Uka Uka: Voice By George Hearn in Style of Red replaced John DiMaggio. CTR: Crash Team Racing (2024) *Nitrous Oxide: Complete Adventure mode with good and evil character or Beating his records has platinum star in Time Trial Mode or cheat code menu. *Tawna Bandicoot: Go to Crash Cove, jump in the water and see Tawna to enter the race or cheat code menu. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Go to Cortex Castle, go to the downstairs into evolro-ray and see Brio to enter the race or cheat code menu. *Eighteen playable characters(including Nitros Oxide, Tawna Bandicoot and Dr. Nitrus Brio) in Remastered version. *Online Mode: 1 to 8 players only. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra. *Pura: Voiced by Diane Holmby in style of Sophitia Alexandra. *Penta Penguin: Voiced by Tara Platt in style of Anna Williams. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Voiced by Johnathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. *Nitros Oxide: Voiced by Quinton Flynn reprise his role in Crash Nitro Kart replaced David Anthony Pizzuto. *Ripper Roo: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ed (From the Lion King) replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Papu Papu: Voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Johnny Bravo replaced Michael Gollum. *Komodo Joe: Voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Kaa replaced David Anthony Pizzuto. *Fake Crash: Voiced By Kirk Thornton in Style of Shadow the Hedgehog replaced Michael Connor. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Crash Bash (2025) *Host: Voiced By Travis Willingham. *Crash Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger and Papu Papu: voiced by Brendan O'Brien in credited of the game. *Coco Bandicoot: voiced by Hynden Walch replaced Anna Garduno. *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka: voiced by Clancy Brown in credited of the game. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche replaced Brendan O'Brien. *Aku Aku: Voiced by Mel Winkler replaced Sherman Howard. *Koala Kong: Voiced by Corey Burton. *Rilla Roo: Voiced by John DiMaggio. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Johnathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. *Fake Crash: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Shadow the Hedgehog. *Eleven playable characters(including Tawna Bandicoot, Dr. Nefarious Tropy and Fake Crash) in Remastered version. Crash Nitro Kart (2026) *Tawna Bandicoot: Do 70 consecutive boosts on any track in adventure mode on the Bandicoot team *Nina Cortex: Do 70 consecutive boosts on any track in adventure mode on the Cortex team *Rilla Roo: Do 80 consecutive boosts on any track in adventure mode on the Cortex team. *Spyro: Do 80 consecutive boosts on any track in adventure mode on the Bandicoot team - replacement of GBA version. *Team Bandicoot: Crash, Coco, Crunch, Fake Crash, Tawna and Pura. *Team Cortex: Dr Neo Cortex, Nina, N. Gin, N. Tropy, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile. *Team Trance: N-Trance, Rilla Roo and Polar. *Twenty playable characters(including Tawna Bandicoot, Nina Cortex, Rilla Roo and Spyro) in Remastered version. *Polar: Voiced by Heather Halley in style of Cassandra Alexandra replaced Debi Derryberry. *Pura: Voiced by Diane Holmby in style of Sophitia Alexandra replaced Paul Greenberg. *Fake Crash: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Shadow the Hedgehog replaced Dwight Schultz. *Dingodile: Voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Tree Spy replaced Dwight Schultz. *N. Trance: Voiced by Richard Epcar in style of Joker replaced Tom Bourdon. *Dr. Nefarious Tropy: Voiced by Johnathan Freeman in style of Jafar replaced Michael Ensign. *Tawna Bandicoot: Voiced by Cindy Robinson. *Nina Cortex: Voiced by Amy Gross. *Rilla Roo: Voiced by John DiMaggio. *Spyro: Voiced by Josh Keaton reprise his role in Skylanders. Category:Games Category:Crash Games